Life Sucks When You're A Mutant
by kimberleenadine
Summary: Deleted. Cant be arsed to finish.
1. Beginning

**You've all been waiting for it! Yey! **

**Its set um, like, another year or so after Fang "died", and Max is NEARLY nineteen, woo, I'm gonna be able to fit her birthday party in. twirl fingers in air **

**Yey! 1...2...3...YAY! (cheer with me?) **

**Oh yeah, i have a cookie jar in my hand for those who reveiw or read! So, they're all double choc chip. My fav. drools on jar oops. **

**sO hErE gOeS! **

* * *

Ouch, my head! I fell out of bed with an "oomph" I was in college, yep, nearly ninteen, things are different, my schooling and stuff, heh, what do I care, I learned from the best.

The flock and I found a very lovely couple who were in their 40's and took them in and found me a place to stay, their daughters who was 20, I love her! She's my best friend, we're like sisters. They know about our wings and even powers. Anyways, yeah, I had to go college today. Darn. Meh.

I climbed out of the bed, I had my own room, cool isnt it, the walls were a lime green, and they had pink circles dotted in random places, yep, a bed, a wardrobe, a computer. Then Nina's room was next to mine. They were Spanish but spoke EXCELLENT english.

I pulled on a pair of blue baggy jeans that were ripped at the knees and a dark green top and pulled my wings in tight, I had big dents in my back now, its weird, and then a black zip up jumper thing, and then a pair of checkered Vans.

I brushed down my straight hair then grabbed my bag and headed to the kitchen.

"Hey Nina" I said.

"Buenos dias" She smiled flicking through the channels. "You late?" She asked.

I nodded grabbing toast. "See ya!" I said and rushed out the door.

The college wasnt far from here, just a lil way down.

"Maxy!" Someone said beside me. I glanced over and saw Rachelle.

"Hey Rach" I said biting into my toast.

"Yum, butter?" She said, I swallowed and lauhged.

"Yep, wanna bit?" She ripped a piece of and ate it.

I laughed. "Soo, how is Gates?" I asked.

"Oh. Uh. We broke up" She said quietly.

"What?! You're everything a guy wants!" I said, which made her chuckle, she was, waist long shiney brown hair, sparkling green eyes, striking features, curves the lot, and also her skin is soft like I dont know, just real soft like silk.

"Yeah, well, not him" She sighed, we walked through the main entrance.

"Well, I have a lecture Rach, see ya" I gave her a quick hug then walked over to the big doors the hall.

Ouch, I just banged into someone damnit.

"Sorry" I said sheepishly.

"Its okay" She said then opened the door more for me. Oh yeah, did I mention **_I_** dyed my hair? No? Its more blonde, brighter and my skin has gotten darker, its like almost a tan.

"Oh, you're having your lecture?" I nodded.

"Good luck" She giggled.

"Thanks" I said and walked in.

Ugh, too bubbly and bright, I shook my shoulders and walked in, I saw the person doing the lecture, boy was this gonna be boring, he was old, expressionless, AND bad clothing colour clash. Green and bright yellow with a checkered red blazer and purple shoes! WTF.

I huffed and put my black bag down and slipped off my jumper thing, I felt someone looking at me so I turned my head and he looked away, oh great I have the creep sat next to me.

Then he snorted and stifled a laugh. What!

"Do you have a problem?" I asked.

"Sorry, you have uh-" He paused and reached behind me and pulled a paper off my back and snickered at the guy behind. "-You had this on your back"

He handed me the paper and it said. "Kick me, I'm dumb". I ripped it apart and turned to the guy behind.

"Want me to punch you?" I snarled. He stopped laughing.

"No" He said coolly.

"Tough luck, 'cause I'm gonna aftet this is finished jack ass" I said and turned back around, that creep was looking at me with a confused expression. Hah. C'mon, see the real Max!

-five mintutes later-

"Damn" Chelsea whispered sitting next to me. "I'm late" I nodded.

"Duh" I whispered and sat through a WHOLE HOUR.

* * *

**Ha! Yay! Well? **

**I know its short. **

**But. I've began it! And more will come! **

**Byeeee! **


	2. New Neighbor?

**Chappy two! **

**cookies? Sorry I ate them. **

**Mwahahahah! **

**Sorry am late! **

* * *

"My butt is numb!" I whined standing up. A dark haird guy stifled a laugh with his friends. 

"Yeah, my legs hurt! From sitting down, how the hell is that possible!" She replied, we stood and slung our bags over our shoulders. Meh. It was actually three hours! THREE!

The girl sat next to Chelsea wouldnt stop twitching, we began to think something, I strolled on talking to Chelsea normally and I bumped into the guy infront because someone pushed me from behind.

"Oops, sorry" I said holding my self up, he smirked down at me shaking his head a little.

"S'okay" He shrugged and carried on walking to. He had ear length tousled brown hair, but it had been gel. Chel was practically drooling. He was muscular, eyes that seemed like they went on for ever.

She made a noise. "Did you see heaven?" She said in a light voice looking up.

I laughed. "Dont let him see you like that, it'll boost his ego, he looks like he's got one big enough already" I sighed as we carried on into the cafeteria.

She giggled. "Anyways, you know I'm in love with Gary" She smiled. I tutted.

"Ask him out" I said in a sing song voice. She scrunched her face up at me.

* * *

**_After. . . . . _**

"Hey, I'm here!" I said as I walked through the door of the flocks house. Angel hugged me along with Nudge.

"Hi, the boys went out" Nudge laughed. "To make a bomb" Nudge was taller, her hair was silky and black, still, but dang, she still talke a hell of alot.

"Yep, and Carol and Chris are making pancakes" Angel drooled.

"Hello Max" Carol smiled coming in, Nudge and Angel plonked on the couch dragging me with them.

"Hey Carol, am I still on for looking after Emily and Josh tonight?" I asked. Emily and Josh was Angel and Gazzy's names.

"Yes, if you dont mind hun" She said fixing in some earrings. I nodded standing up and slipping my bag off

"Nope, hey, Lizzie" Elizabeth was Nudge. "Are you staying with us tonight?"

She looked up at me and I was the blush tint her cheeks. "I have a date" She said blushing hot.

I smiled. "Woop" She giggled and sipped her mug of hot chocolate.

Angel came back with my mug, I smiled and took it. "Thanks" I said she grinned and slipped under my arm and snuggled into my side. I played with her curls with one free hand.

"Right, we're going to be gone from now until ten tomorrow morning, you dont have college tomorrow right?" Chris said.

I shook my head. "Not until later on" I said. He had a bag in his hand.

"Okay, bye Emily, bye Lizzie" Carol said kissing them on the cheek, even me. Then Chris hugged them and they were gone!

"Soo girls, what have you been upto" Angel opened her mouth but Nudge sent a glare.

I coughed. "Care to tell?" I laughed. Nudge put her head into her hands and then Iggy and Gazzy walked in, to my, little shock, before Iggy sensed me, he went to Nudge and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Then he froze when he pulled away.

"Max doesnt know does she" He said.

"Nope!" I grinned hitting Iggy's arm. "Thats cute anyways!" I said. Angel giggled.

"I dont have a girl friend yet!" Gazzy huffed.

"Your still young, dont worry" I got up and ruffled his hair.

I picked up the phone walking back into the living room and dialed Chel's number.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey Chel" I replied Angel's eyes lit up.

"Oh hey! Are you at Carol and Chris's!" She smiled.

"Uh huh" I replied.

"I'll be right there, I wanna say hi to Josh and Em" She said before the click went, Angel clapped her hands.

"Chelseas coming over!?" Gazzy looked up from a bag. He had a secret crush on her.

"Yep" I said. "Anybody want those pancakes?" I asked walking into the kitchen.

I got 'yeah's' and put them out onto the plate, Chels had to drive over here, which took fifteen minutes, so I saved one for me and one for her, when I brought the plates in I was almost ripped to shreds when they dived for the pancakes.

"Hungry by any chance guys?" I asked.

"Hell yeah, I skipped some of collge today" Iggy mumbled.

"WHY!" I said.

"I was helping the new neighbours" He defended. When he sat back Nudge leant into him, when did they get together? I saw them last night, gasp, maybe it was secret! I heard Angel slightly giggling so I shoved the thoughts out of my head.

"Oh, cool, sorry" I said, he grinned making patterns on Nudges skin.

"When did you two get together then?" I asked.

"Couple of days ago" Nudge said. "You didnt catch up on it" She laughed. Oh.

I grinned sheepishly and there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it" The Gasman said flying to the door.

"Hey Chels" He smiled. Hah. He's funny, his little eleven year old self.

"Hey Joshy!" She grinned back ruffling his hair, he let her in.

The others laughed at him."Hey guys" She said to them, then turned to me.

"Have you seen the neighbour" She grinned widly.

I shook my head. Who were they? "Can we say breath takingly hot?!"

Ooo.

* * *

**Yooooooooom! choco!**

**well. well. well? **

**har har. awesome stuff. This is the update then! **


	3. Mr Blue eyes

**Hey ho! Sorry if this is late. kind of busy with a puppy. **

**okay on with the thingy! **

* * *

After an hour of Pocahontas and another hour of Chels telling me how much the new neighbour is _hot, _I sat down in front of the T.V with the flock, ahem, and we watched The Lion King. Diseny night it is.

**-3 hours later- **

"Okay. Time for bed little ones" I clapped my hands. Gazzy groaned and Angel skipped up stairs.

"Lighten up sunny" I smiled sarcastically. He laughed, and I followed him up.

"Max, I'm going up to, its eleven" Nudge yawned. I nodded and we walked up. I guess Iggy isnt.

"Just doing my teeth!" Angel called while I was talking with Nudge.

"Okay sweetie" I said.

After they were done, Nudge slept and I tucked Angel and Gazzy in, I plodded back down stairs and Total met me there.

"Where've you been?" I asked as he followed me to the couch.

"I was out, uh, trashing" He mumbled the rest. I chuckled.

"You not tired Ig, you got college tomorrow" I said. He looked up. Hah. He was dosing off.

"Yeah. I am. Night" I knocked fists with him and he went on up.

Looks like its me al-**ding dong. **

**Not. **I groaned and stood up. I could hear the rain thrashing on the window, dang, how long is that stuff gonna fall? I cleared my throat and opened the door. . . To find a handsom young man (my age) stood before me, he looked up with the rain droplets falling off the tips of his hair.

"Sorry. Its late but uh uh. ." He trailed off laughing a bit, he had blue eyes, but they didnt seem to fit his face, y'know. "Could I borrow a flash light, I'm fixing my dads car" I nodded letting him in.

"I think we got one, come in" I said just about to walk into the kitchen when. . .

**_CLASH _**

and hey presto, the electricity got cut off! "Unbelievabubble" I muttered, The Guy snickered.

"You got any candles?" He asked. I cleared my throat again, it was dry, my mouth was.

"Yep" I rumaged in the drawer and pulled out four candles,

"You got a lighter?" I asked, he flicked it on and lit the four.

"Sorry" He apologized, the candle was setting something unearthly about him on his face.

"Its okay, uh, are you the neighbour?" I asked while going through another drawer in the kitchen.

"Yeah. Got here yesterday" He said.

"Do you like it here?" I tested one I found, yay, it worked. I handed it to him.

"Its cool" Then he stuck out a hand. "I'm Jake"

"I'm Max" I replied slowly shaking it.

"That sound familiar, but, I used to live in Seattle" He trailed off.

I smiled. "Jake doesnt ring a bell" I said.

Something passed in the air. Dont know what it was. But it felt. . . . . .Exciting? It made my stomach bubble, making me feel wreckless. Damn. It was weird.

"You okay? You look zoned out" He smiled.

"Huh? Oh. I'm fine!" I said a bit too brightly. Woops.

"Are you alone in this? 'Cause if you are I dont mind" He politly asked.

"Nope. I'm looking after my siblings" Kind of. "While parents are out of town. Thanks though" I said following him to the door.

"If you need anything, ask" He smiled. I nodded chuckling a bit.

"If you need something. Ask" I replied. He nodded and walked out.

"What college do you go to" He asked.

"The out side one. My other brother, goes to the one here" I replied leaning back against the wall.

"Oh. Me to. Well going to, tomorrow, uh, I'll see you around" He said giving a lop sided smile.

I nodded closing the door after him. His hair was dark, and wet, his eyes were a swimming pool blue, but his skin was a bit tanned. Not fake, and the muscles I could see, well, lets say he could beat an eraser ten times over, I heard two tiny giggles from the top of the stairs and lookes up.

"Jeez Max, try not to get drool everywhere" Nudge laughed. I scowled.

"I thought you were going to bed" I smiled at Angel and Nudge.

"We _were _but. We always have a chcolate milk shake at midnight then stay up talking til one" Angel shrugged, I grinned.

"That, I will allow if I can join" I said. They nodded leading me to the kitchen.

"So. Nudge. I didnt know you liked Iggy" I grinned.

It was now quarter to twelve and we had the snacks out and sat at the counter with a big jug of chocolate milkshake and marshmallows, and crisps and - yeah you get the picture?

"Well. I never really thought about boys that much, because we were always on the run, then we split up, and I realized I missed you all, and then we all found each other and Iggy had changed, uh, like that, and well, when we all came here, I guess I expressed" She smiled blushing.

I laughed. "You liked Fang alot didnt you" Angel piped up.

"Yeah" I said quietly. Damn. I cant cry.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly.

I chuckled. "Nudge. Do you ever stop eating?" I asked. She was chugging down the crisps.

We all laughed.

* * *

**_Morning Time! Rise and Shine! _**

I woke up. Showered and changed into a black top with a pair of baggy black jeans, no, I'm not goth, hah, I brushed down my hair and pulled it into a pony tail, it got longer, it was mid back length, I then put on my zip up jumper, which was dark green, and went down stairs to the smell of waffles.

"Mornin" I smiled getting a waffle and covering it with syrup. I cut it in half and took a mouth full. Drool.

"Hey Max, thanks for last night" Chris miled flipping a pan cake while Carol was spreading icing on a cake. She's a baker .

"Its okay" I smiled. Once I finished. There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it since I'm going"

I hugged them all and answered the door. Jake. Such a gentle man.

"Need a ride?" He asked. I looked at his car. It was a sporty green one.

"Uh. Okay" I smiled. He grinned and we walked to his car.

* * *

**Well? Hah. Max made a new friend! **

**What would happen if Fang found out?! **

**:O **

**More to come. byeee! **


	4. Jeez

**CHAPTER FOUR! **

* * *

I climbed into the car. I felt safe.

"Cool car" I smiled.

"Yep. Birthday present" He replied turning on the engine chuckling.

"Spoilt brat" I laughed, am I supposed to get comfortable?

"I know" He batted his eyelashes driving away.

"So. What was Seattle like?" I asked.

"Big. To big for my 'rents" He sniffed a little.

"Yeah. I've moved alot" I said.

"Where to?" He asked as we stopped at the red light.

"England, Colorado, New York, Virginia. .." I trailed off as he was looking at me, I laughed slightly.

"Wow. Are your parents rich?" He asked.

"Uh. Kind of" I said itching my forehead.

"I wish mine were" He sighed pulling away, we carried on driving and talking, laughing, We pulled up in a space in the college, I climbed out.

"Thanks Jake" I smiled. He grinned back.

"What you doing tonight?" He asked as we were walking to the entrance.

Me? Tonight? "Uh. Nothing" I said. Great. Now my palms are sweating, I pulled my wings in tight out of nerves.

"Do you want to go to that resturant in town?" He asked. Me.

"Okay" I said. Why did I feel a sudden stab of guilt?

He smiled. "Great, I'll pick you up at, hmm, eight?" He asked.

I nodded. "I'll see ya later then" I said .

He nodded, smiled and walked away, leaving me feeling like I'd been hit by a truck, I was touched on the shoulder by a hand.

"Oh my gosh. Did you just get asked on a date!" She asked. I relaxed my wings a bit.

I nodded swallowing. "Yeah" I said distantly.

"Wow. Look at him to!" I slapped her arm.

"I'll be right back Chels. I'm gonna cut for a bit" I said walking out the doors. I needed to fly.

I walked out the back and ran into the field and took off, I already had slits in my t-shirt, my wings opened and I went in hyper drive. Yes. I shook all of my worries and fears away.

**Thats a good thought Maximum. **

I gaped and almost stopped flying. _Voice? _

**The one and only.**

_Oh no. Your back? Why! And today of all days! I'm going on a date tonight! _I screeched at it.

**Shh, Max, I wont bother you. Dont fear. **

_Oh. Yeah thats easy to do! _

**Well. I have a surprise for you anyway. So wait until tonight. **

An eraser is coming isnt it. I know it.

I sighed and turned back to college.

* * *

It was half seven. 

I had on a pair of knee length jeans and my red spaghetti strap top, I had brushed my hair and left it down, and straight, Nina had applied eyeliner on me and I put on my pair of black converse then pulled on my zip up jumper and left the room. With my bag. Or purse in the bag.

"Hey Nina" I smiled she grinned.

"Hi Max, when is Jake coming?" She asked. She sounded Spanish still.

"Uh. Wow! In twenty minutes" I looked at the clock.

"Cool. Is he nice?" She asked. I smiled.

"Yeah. But, remember my old boyfriend" I trailed off.

"Max. He'll be happy your moving on, he doesnt want you to stay locked up if he loved you that much" She said hugging me. I nodded and hugged her back.

There was a knock at the door, Nina opened it.

"Hey. This is Max's house right?" He asked. She nodded and I walked to meet him.

"See ya Nina!" I said kissing her cheek.

"Bye, have fun!" She kissed mine and shut the door as we walked away.

"You look nice" He smiled. I blushed.

"Thanks. Where are we going?" I asked.

"Hmm. We'll have some dinner, then a surprise" He said opening the door for me. I sat in fastening my seat belt.

"Whats the surprise!" I asked as he sat in.

"Do you get the surprise part?" He asked laughing. I laughed to.

"I hate surprises" I smiled.

"Well. You can wait for this one" He said driving off.

I grinned and sighed.

When we arrived at the resturant, it was like a winter wonder land, little fairy lights everywhere and an outside place, a fire, it was beautiful, I grinned going through entrance.

"Wow. I love it" I said looking up at him.

"Really? Me to" He said. "Hey. Lets sit here" He picked a seat by the window and pulled my chair out and pushed me in.

"Thanks" I smiled.

In two minutes a lady came with a menue, we ordered and she came and set it down in front of us. I had a spaghetti bowl, he had the same, then I ordered the coke and he had a lemonade.

"Wow. This spaghetti is lush" I said eating the remaining part. He finished his before me chuckling.

"I can tell. How can you eat so much and look like that?" He asked. I blushed patting my stomach.

_Because I am a mutant bird kid? We can eat more than humans you see and- _yeah, if I tell him that. Screaming and running away will be on its way. Instead I went with. "I guess I'm lucky" How lame.

"I like that" He leant forward, I smiled too, then something or should I say some_one_ caught my attention. I gasped. "You okay?" He asked. I nodded rushing up.

"Be right back" I said he nodded and I ran to the door.

"Hey long time no see" He said.

"What the- it cant be" I said in a whisper.

"Yeah. It is. I wasnt expecting you here" He smiled. Sam!?

"Same. Why are you here?" I asked.

"Family. But. I bumped into someone on the way" He said said stepping out the way.

"Sam!" I gasped looking from him to Ari. A-R-I.

"Hi Max" He smirked. Oh god. I feel dizzy.

"Oh my gosh. This cant be" I held my forehead.

_Its all your fault. _I said to the voice.

**No. Its someone elses. But thats not the only surprise. **

I mentally groaned. "I dont have time for you" I hissed and walked into the resturant.

"Sorry" I smiled.

"Who was that, some wacko in a costume?" He asked chuckling.

"Yep. Some freaky, pshyco, wacko in a costum" I said. He raised an eyebrow.

"Read for the _other_ surprise?" He asked. I nodded excitedly and he helped me up.

We went out side and they were gone. I mean. Sam? To much. To fast. But something in the back of my mind was telling me this was coming. A tiny thing. Then I suddenly remembered the flock. Ari knows where they are.

"Jake!" I gasped.

"What is it?" He asked grabbing my arm in a worried expression.

"I need to get home. You dont under stand" I said quickly.

"Okay" He said and we climbed in and started the engine.

"I mean the home where my siblings live" I said. He nodded and drove away.

"Sorry" I said breathlessly.

"Whats up?" He asked.

"Uh. Its hard to explain" I said.

"Alright. Its fine" He smiled as we went down the street and he pulled into his drive.

I climbed out with him and was about to turn and go when he grabbed my hand. Is he an eraser to!

"Wait" He said. Then kissed my cheek.

I smiled blushing then ran into the open door.

Cue the gasping.

"Ari!" I screeched kicking the door shut.

"Hello Max"

"And you Sam!" I punched him in the face and kicked him down. Someone grabbed my arms restraining me.

"Let go Ig's" I growled. "Or which ever one of you it is" I said struggling.

They still held me. Sam got up wiping the blood from his mouth. They let go and I launched for Ari punching him down and kicking the absolute shit out of him. I finished breathlessly and guess what.

I was crying.

Then a pair of arms held me close. I felt safe right then.

* * *

**Yay! hehe. wait until the next chappy people! **


	5. Hey Stranger

**Here it is.**

**JellieBeanz: Here it is! **

**Marie47: If this is what you were confuzzled about. Read! Hehe.**

**xXdiamondwolf027Xx**: **Here is the updato thingie. **

**WELL ON WITH IT!!! **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

* * *

Those two arms made me feel safe, so I turned around and buried my self deeper. I assumed it was Iggy.

"Thanks Ig" I whispered. Then. They kissed my forehead. That wasnt Iggy.

Everything was silent. "Who are you?" I said into their shirt I was still crying.

"You dont remember me?" Said a deep voice. I gasped. Three times this night I have gasped. I did what I thought was right, I pushed them over and hugged him tighter.

He was back.

"Oh my god" I repeated four times. I counted. Actually, uh. Maybe ten times.

"Same here" He said squeezing me.

Then Angel screamed. "FANG!!!!!!" And jumped on both of us. Soon. The whole flock was on us.

"Hey" I said into him.

"Hi" He replied. I could see that smile. Something wet hit my cheek. He was crying?

I looked up once they got off of us and we stood up, indeed he had a tear sliding down his cheek.

"Oh my gosh" I whispered wiping it away.

He smiled then turned to the flock.

"Fang is that you?" Iggy asked scanning his face with his fingers.

"Yep. Its me" Fang replied. I couldnt keep a goofy grin off my face.

"Wow" Nudge said hugging him with Angel.

"Hey" He said hugging them back. And then Gazzy joined. I turned to Ari and Sam. Jeez, what had I done?

Broken their noses. Both had swollen faces. Ari were unconcisous.

I heaved a sigh, and me and Fang dragged their bodies into the basement.

"So. Who was that guy you were with?" Fang asked when we dumped them.

"Jake" I said feebly.

"Is he nice?" He asked. I nodded. "Do you- uh- like him?" He asked.

I sighed. "He's cool, I only just really met him yesterday" I said. Wow. He'd grown. "But I dont care about that right now" I wrapped my arms around his torso.

"Me neither" He said into my hair.

"How? I mean. Like they did with Ari?" I asked.

"Yeah. I woke up in the school. They were going to keep me there. They said I was distracting you" He said breathing in my scent by the sound of it.

"If you werent around. I'd die" I chuckled a bit.

"Are you glad I'm back then?" He said pulling out a bit and grinning.

"More than you know" I said, he wasnt dark silent Fang. His eyes held a gleam. Like fire.

"Whats up with your eyes?" I asked.

"I have a new power" He said.

"Fire?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Nope. Elemental, I do control fire and water and earth and air" He said. I smiled.

"Can you do ice?" I asked. He nodded then blew on my face. Indeed, frost formed at my lips and eyelashes. "Show me water" I said.

"Okay" He took my chin in his hand gently and then formed a cup like shape to his other then water trickled down into my mouth.

"Cool!" I gasped swallowing. "Lets go" I grabbed his hand and dragged him up the stairs.

"Wait" He said pulled me back.

"Yep?" I said an inch away from him.

"Is everything okay? I can see past the eye you know" He grinned, I sighed and kissed his cheek leaving him stunned for a moment.

"Fang" I said tugging him. He nodded and follwed me up the stairs.

I was so gald he was home. But something tells me there is gonna be more trouble.

**That you are right Maximum. **Snickered my voice.

I huffed deeply and carried on walking.

* * *

**Dudes its real late. Its like half two! And i'm shattered, **

**So. Yay? Fangs back. **

**Or BOOO!!! NOO!! HISSS!!**

**x x x THANKS FOR REVEIWING! **

**waves then snores sleeping **


	6. Jealous?

**Wey hey! Ello. **

**Sorry if this took long. Kind of busy buying bloody presents for the family. Hehe! **

**So. Forgive. Savvy!? **

**Ahem. On with it then. **

* * *

I walked back to my house, Chris and Carol just got in, I didnt tell them about the to unconcious bodies in the basement, uh, me and Fang will sort them out tomorrow, he gave Ari and Sam three lasts kicks before we actually walked out. Temper.

One thing I found out. He doesnt remember dieing, he just remembers being taken to the school, and one worst thing! He doesnt remember that we were an "item" so to speak. But heh, I can live with that.

It was dark, slightly cold.

"Soo. Who do you live with?" He asked, his hands in his pockets.

"Carol and Chris's daughter, Nina" I looked up.

"Cool. Is she nice?" He said, I grinned.

"Yeah. She's cool. By the way. You're coming to college with me tomorrow, I'll just walk you round, I dont have lessons, I'm gonna show you what its like and stuff" I said walking up the drive.

"Okay" He said walking in.

"Nina! I'm home and have Fang with me!" I called. She burst throught the door.

"Who? Fang. Wow, just like you said he was" She said. In spanish.

"Fang wait here I just need to speak to Nina" I said dragging her into the kitchen. "He doesnt remember we likes each other or dieing to shush about that okay?" I said she sighed nodding.

"I understand. Well, I'm going to get shut eye, g'night" She said yawning and walking up the stairs, they were connected to the kitchen.

I went into the living room and sat next to him. "What'd they do to you?" I asked.

"Gave me that new power, and this other one I dont know how to use, and they did something else I just cant think of it, and dont really want to know" He grinned at that part. I nodded.

"Cool. At least you have a power" I sighed. He chuckled.

"I'm tired" He yawned. I smiled and helped him up.

"You can sleep in the guest room okay" I followed him up the stairs and put him in the guest room.

* * *

**_Next Day!! _**

I was woken up by someone tickling my nose and a breath on my face. I twitched and then opened my eyes a slit, Fang was there tickling me with a feather. I groaned and he laughed.

"You promised!" He whined. I laughed to. He never whined.

"Okay, I'll get ready then" I said getting up, he nodded and walked out.

I pulled on a pair of baggy khaki's and a blue top, I tied on the trainers and brushed down my hair then walked out. "C'mon" I said hopping down the stairs.

"Okay" He followed.

"Nina. Just going to college to show Fang about it" I said. She snored in reply, I shrugged and walked out.

"Right. You need a cover name. What will it be" I asked. He thouht for a second.

"Charles" He grinned. I hit his arm."Okay, um, Freddy" I laughed.

"Its Aaron then" I said. He winced at the name.

"I like the name Ren" He said. I heaved a sigh and nodded.

"Ren's good. Why?" I asked.

"Because it matches my power I dont know how to use" he stated. That was confusing.

* * *

I was walking down the hall with Fang, girls passing by giving the occasional wink, jeez, and Fang giving them a nod smirking. Ugh.

**Just 'cause you're jealous Max. **The Almighty Annoyance popped into my head. I groaned and then shut up.

_I am not. Well, just a tad. _

"Max!" I heard Chels say. I looked up and saw Chels coming towards me and Fang.

"Hey Chel, this is uh, Ren" I said. Fang gave a nod. Damn the silence.

"Hey. I'm Max's friend Chelsea, call me Chel, or Chels, I hate it when people call me Chelsea it feels like I'm being told off or something, like if your parents called you Rendel, if thats your name, you-" I hit her arm. She sounds like Nudge. Chel blushed and nodded.

"Uh. Yep" Fang grinned.

"Anyways.. . . What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Oh. I'm showing F-Ren around" I said. Ah crap.

"Fren" Fang said. I huffed.

"Well. Okay. Catch ya later guys" She dashed off. I laughed. .

"Like Nudge eh?" He said. I nodded.

"Hey Max" I heard a girl say behind me. Oh. . . Dear. I turned around to see the brunette, blue eyed man hogger. I forced a smile. "Who's this" She asked eyeing Fang.

"Ren, this is Viv, Viv this is Ren, close friend" I said. She nodded handing him a piece of card.

"Call me anytime" She called walking away. I groaned. Mentally this time.

Fang smirked. "I didnt know I was that much of a charmer" He said. I rolled my eyes. Damn ego. Mr. Ego! Okay no. ". . . .Zoning out on me arent you?" I heard a distant call. Oops.

"No" I said quickly.

"Shut up" He smiled. I shrugged. "The voice is back isnt it" He said. I nodded.

"Yep" I winced. He let out a frustrated sigh. "Why seem so stressed its in _my _head, not yours!" I pointed to my head.

"Its stresses you, and I dont like it when you stress" He said defensivly, it was kinda cute actually, like a little 5 year old, okay, back to reality.

"Thanks for caring but, I am a world savior" I said. "I think I was made to deal with these things" I got a couple of glances from people so I added loudly. "Thats what she said, what a loony" I swirled a finger around my temple and gave a fake laugh and a snort by accident. Oh god.

"Max. I think your going crazy" He grinned. I stuck my tongue out.

"B-b-b-baby I think I'm going c-c-c-crazy" I sang a little then laughed at my self. Oh my lord! I am going crazy, jeez.

**No your not. Its just your immaturity showing. **(is that how to spell it!?)

"I am not!" I said out loud, Fang stared at me. "Going to the game" I added quietly looking away.

"Max. Lets go home" He grinned. I sighed and followed, by, jumping on his back and making him give me a piggy back.

**Dont get too comfortable Max. They'll take their time. **

_Who's they? _

**They? I cant say. But I know that they are coming, they as in one person, I just dont know what it or they is. **

_Screw they then!_

* * *

**Well. How is that then fellow warriors?! Uh. People. **

**What do you think "they" should be? **

**A) _A new Flock! _**

**Or B) _An Evil Being! _**

**C) _They should be the guardians of the "thing" max is supposed to save to! _**

**Any one. Or I can mix em together. **

**Woohoo. **

**G'bye now! **

**huggles! **

**x x bye! **


	7. Cry And See Something Extraordinary

**Hey. Late. **

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

**hehe. I've had to go to the hospital. V.v.v.v boring. **

**here is the chapter. **

* * *

When we got home from College, I slumped onto the couch, I was nervous, I found out, over Fang? Well, I guess I do like, like him, but if I went crazy and weirdo like that. . . .Then. . .

"Hey, you got any DVD's?" He asked, I looked up nodding. I crawled over to the dvd box and looked through.

"Okay, we have, _A Walk To Remember_, _2 Fast 2 Furious_, uh, _Over The Hedge, The Matrix, War Of The Worlds_-" He snatched _War Of The Worlds_ out of my hands.

"Wow. This looks cool" He said opening it, I flicked on the T.V and put it in.

"Its about aliens" I informed sitting curled up on the couch, he sat down to, indian style.

"Cool" He replied.

"Can we watch A Walk To Remember after this?" I asked. He winced slightly, which made me laugh. "What?"

"Isnt it like some lovey, dovey romance?" he groaned. _You were all 'lovey dovey' with me once mister! _

"Yeah. But it makes me cry" I smiled. I looked puzzled.

"So you want to watch a film that makes you cry?" He asked. I nodded still grinning, he huffed. "Fine"

**Yeah. It is a sad film. **That made me jump. My voice just blurted in.

_Mmmhmm. How can you see it? _

**Through you. **

_Clever _

**It is. **

_Shut up now. _

**Bye. **

I rolled my eyes. Normal conversations are weird with the voice. They just dont fit.

When the movie ended. Fang didnt jump or squeal in any parts, I kind of squirmed, I hopped up and put my movie in. Fang groaned, I laughed and sat beside him again.

"Could I give that Viv a call instead?" He asked, I hit his arm. "It was a joke, she looked all. . .Made up" I clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Shhh, I love this movie" I whispered. He chuckled and did a sort of odd thing; He put my head in his lap, I actually liked it. A lot. He smelled nice.

"So. Is she like a geek or something?" He asked, around half way through, the part where she tells Landon the bad news, thats where the tears started to spill. "She's got what?"

"Leukaemia" I said sniffing. Then he starts crying, Landon, not Fang.

"Are you crying?" Fang asked brushing the hair from my face. I laughed a little.

"C'mon! Its sad, he loves her and she has to go and, y'know, die!" I moaned.

Near the end I was crying uncontrollably, Fang laughed and smoothed my hair cuddling me up, its not an excuse to be this close to him by the way!

**Suuuure it isn't **

_Its Not! _

**What ever **

"Uh. You okay?" He asked. I nodded wiping my eyes.

"Just a little touching" I smiled, he hugged me tighter, but gentle rubbing my back. "Um, so, I'm kind of over it now" I mumbled into the crook of his neck.

"You dont look it" He replied, muffled by my hair.

"What ever" I huffed out, he shuddered. "Did that tickle?" I laughed.

"Shut up" he warned moving away. I giggled a little. "Did you just giggle?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. I guess when you and-" I paused. "When you were taken away" I covered up with. "I opened a little up more" Did that make sense?

He kind of looked hurt. "Oh" He said.

"Not in a bad way. I mean. I felt like I needed to be- not that- I'll shut up" I mumbled, he chuckled tipping my chin up.

"You're funny" He smiled, and kissed my fore head. I stared in a little shock. "Its true" he said and suddenly was by the island counter eating a bowl of ice cream.

I mumbled a 'oh' in reply grabbing my own bowl and ice cream. Oh yeah, sprinkles!

"I havent had ice cream for ages" I said eating some.

"I had a lot at the school, when I woke up, they said I needed sugar, for some reason, like I passed out or something" He said, I seriously wanted to slap sense into him. "And I keep having weird dreams" He mumbled.

"What about?" I asked warily, fidgeting.

"I- well it seems weird- I keep dieing" He said quietly. "And, it feels so real and also some other images" he grinned at me, making my heart flutter real fast.

"W-what are they?" I spluttered out. He shrugged.

"You" he said eating another piece. "Me, kind of, um, lip locking" I let out a random spurt of giggles, luckily I didnt have ice cream in my mouth.

"Is it nice?" I asked teasingly, oh my- did that sound flirty? Ahg! I'm turning into one of them!

"From what I know" He plopped his bowl in the washer. "Like I said, its like I've done it before- I dont want to go into details" He said, I laughed putting mine in to, shrugging I sat back on the stool.

"Soo, being real as in" I trailed off, he narrowed his eyes at the floor.

"I can feel you" He whispered. Again, I let out giggles. "Its not funny" He smiled. "Its disturbing, your Max" He said. Harsh! I guess he saw my face.

"I mean. Your, like, y'know" I nodded.

"I agree with you" I gave him a shove, I looked around. "Did the light just flicker?" He nodded sniffing the air. "Now is not the time to sniff air" I hissed standing up.

"Its my power" He retorted. I backed off and suddenly the lights went out. "Shhh, they're here" He whispered.

"Who?" He took a deep breath through his nose.

"Its, some powerful thing" He replied. I nodded. "Its actually real powerful, like a creature" He added.

"What kind of-" I really wish I could faint like all the other normal girls.

But I cant, so, I saw a very extraordinary thing.

* * *

**Hehehe! Cliff! Mwahaha. Soo. I've gone for the B and C idea like most of you guys wanted, am I right? Sooooooo. Your gonna have to wait and seee! **

**bye! x x **


	8. Pocahontas Returns

**Soo picking up from when Max saw "something extraordinary" yup. **

**Here it is. **

* * *

I stared at the glowing light before me. I faintly heard. "Dont go towards the light Max." From Fang. Yeah , sound familiar? I snapped out of the trance. But it was still beautiful. It was white and glowy. And it had a face! A angelic face, beautiful, the glowyness went away. 

"Uh" She started. "Who are you?! Where- where am I?" She suttered looking close to tears. I raised and eye brow.

"I'm Max, this is Fang. . .Who are _you_ how did you get here? Oh and your in a small town" I replied. She looked me and Fang over then opened her mouth taking a breath.

"Kallianeira" She replied. "My people call me Kal" She stood strong, she spoke with an accent, distinct like Native American. She looked a bit like Pocahontas, jet black hair that was mid-back length and had dark tanned skin, straight nose, perfect face, dang who is she! I slightly envy her.

And Fang is looking at her in _That Way. _Bi-atch. Honestly his eyes are raking her! ARRG! Okay, I took a deep breath through the nose.

"Okay, Kal" I started. "Where do you come from?" I asked putting my weight on one hip and crossing my arms, she looked like she had attitude, she had on a. . . .different attire to most people, she basically was Pocahontas! She was dressed like her! I am sooo confused.

"Well. I was sent here.. . ." She answered looking under some papers and jumping when the fridge clicked. "By some strange men, they were in black cloaks. . ." Then she wondered over to it and opened it, jumped when the light flashed on. "And they said you'll protect me"

My eyes widened. I'm already on a mission to save the damned world! GRR!! "ME?" I asked, I was breathing real fast now, Fang touched my shoulder with the 'calm down now' look.

"Yes. You" She said quite cheerily with a smile. "And I dont know about you" She indicated to Fang. "Who are you, you dont talk much do you"

He swallowed I saw his Adams apple bob. "No. And I'm Fang, Max's friend" He replied. I gasped.

"The flock! Um, uh, gimmie two secs" I turned around.

_Hey Voice? _

**Max. **

_If I have to protect her, does that mean she's gonna be walking around with me? _

**Its for her own saftey, you need to keep her un harmed okay. **

_Sure thing. _

"Right. Kal. Come with me, and Fang you can if you want" I said and opened the door, gently tugging Kal to come with me, when I reached the flocks house. I knocked hard. It was raining and Kal was dancing in it, Fang was watching in amusement.

"Oh spirits of the earth sky and sea! Send more down for me!" I cried out spinning in circles. I laughed. How cool and open is that.

"Max how. . .Woah who's that?" Gazzy opened the door.

"Kal!" I called. "Its time to give the spirits a rest" I smiled she giggled and walked into the house with out invite.

"Is this the place I have to be protected?" She asked looking around.

Nudge and Iggy were cuddled up on the couch and Angel was playing with Total and oh hey! Tigger. "Uh. No, I just need to. . .Discuss some things, Fang watch Pocahontas" I said, he chuckled.

"My name is Kal" She said as Fang tugged her to the kitchen. I massaged my temples and sat on the couch.

"Whats up" Gazzy asked. I groaned.

"I have to protect jungle gal over there" I pointed to the kitchen where she was eating ice cream. "And I dont know what for" I added.

"We'll help" Nudge smiled, Iggy jumped at the sudden noise.

"With what? I was kind of sleeping" He smiled sheepishly.

"You dont snore in your sleep? Anyway. Help me with that girl. Angel!" I called. Her head shot up and she came and sat on my knee. Swee little child. Scary at times.

"Yep Max?" She asked, her blue eyes big.

"Read that girls mind" I asked quietly. She saw Kal and looked focused.

"Confused. Happy. Nervous. Sad. Excited? And something else I cant put my finger on, but its a nice feeling, like, love or something, I wouldn't know about that though" She sighed then looked at me with a smile. "Was I help?"

"All the time sweetie. . . .What do you mean love?" I asked suddenly. She squinted her eyes.

"Well. You know, it makes you feel dizzy doesnt it? I remember when you and Fang-" I clamped my hand over her mouth. "Sorry. And, she's all happy, feeling floaty, but I dont know who" She smiled.

"So. She might have some man back at home?" I said. Then shook out my thoughts. "I have got to know what to do- Oh my gosh! I can not take her to college!" I held my head.

"Whats college?" She asked coming into the room.

"Its where I learn stuff. And. . . .Well, you'd stand out" I pointed out. She looked down at it brushing some black hair out the way.

"Its the only clothes I have. I was going to make some more, but, I was whisked away. To you!" I she pointed with a smile. Wow, arent I a lucky one.

Not.

"Great" I said more to my self. "Soo. Faang" I walked up to him. He mumbled 'what'.

"Help me look after this! I mean her!" I pleaded.

"I dont know how!" He replied pointing. "She's wild! She'd escape me! She dances in the rain" Ooh hello stating the obvious there?!

"I know" I said bluntly. "Waaait. Do you think we might fit her in some of my clothes?" I asked.

"She has paint on her face, hey! Lets just say she's in the video for 'YMCA'!" He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Bad joke Fang. Bad" And if your giggling or chuckling to your self out there. Stop now!

"Well. We could try. But lets get some rest and introduce her to marshmallows, ice cream, burgers and more" He said, holding a tub of Ben and Jerrys.

I nodded. "Woohoo" Note the toneless, sarcastic voice.

* * *

**Baha! Woohoo! SO what do you thinkies? **

**I was watching Pocahontas 1 and 2 if you ask where the heck did I get the idea from. Hehe. Big fan of disney! Woohoo! IT RAWKS! **

**Anyways. R e v e i w ? **

**Nah I'm not beggin! **

**x x bye! **


	9. Small Bunnies and Knives

**Next chapter. :D **

**By the way, Alayakumba is not a real word, I dont think, me and my cousins used to play this stupid game and when we shot eachother with the "guns" we had to say that. Sounds a bit like Cumbaya. Or how ever you spell it. **

**Baha. It was the good ol days. **

* * *

Its now staurday, I got jungle girl on monday. And I'm alive! Me and Fang, introduced marshmallows, toast, chocolate, lots of other junk food, but she's addicted to the ice cream, strawberry ice cream. She's eaten two tubs! And keeps talking in her leanguage to Nina. Maybe because they look a like. But Nina just replies in some spanish. Maybe the Indians can understand that.

Right now, Kal is occupying herself in the rain, its a complete monsoon today. Me and Fang are watching her closely, incase some phsyco trys to get her. _And _Ari and Sam escaped, maybe Sam is working for them now . . .

". . . -Slipped up" Fang was laughing. I raised my eyebrow. "You weren't listening were you" He grinned.

"To what?" I asked dumbly. He chuckled.

"Her. She just slipped up. Kinda funny. Look, how long can she dance in that stuff and chant random things?" He asked.

"Oh. Do I look like the oracle?" I answered sarcastically.

**Ah, ah, ah, Dont doubt it Max. **

_What! I am not the oracle! What. . Are you gonna tell me I'm supposed to be some freaky guardian now? _

_Well!!! _

Silence. Damn.

"What is it telling you now?" Fang asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I might be a freaky guardian, hey, I have the wings! Why not a guardian angel!" I cheered sardonically. He laughed, why is it so funny, i have **_ALOT_** on my plate right now.

"Alayakumba!" Kal suddenly shouted. We jumped and looked at her. She was doing some tribal thing. It scared me, she bowed and walked back in soaking wet a big smile present.

"What?" I asked. She tapped her nose like Santa and took a stool. "Secret?"

"Yes. Only me and my people can know. You are out of bounds" And waved a hand dismissivly. I gaped as Fang burst out laughing.

"Hey. I'm protecting you. Dont **_I _**get some respect?" I poked my self.

She looked at me, as if inspecting me. "Are you a princess?" She asked. I shook my head. "Neither am I, I thought you were something like a queen. . .But, no, you dont look like one" She shrugged a shoulder.

"Where is this leading to?" I asked quietly. Her head shot up.

"Ah, yes, I'm not sure exactly what the word means, but I was calling" She peeled a banana. "These are good" And she wandered of again. I turned my attention back to Fang and slapped his arm.

"Whats that for!" He asked surprised.

"Looking at her butt!" I hissed. He smirked grabbing a apple. "And dont use the male excuse" I added.

"I can look where I want to!" He said biting into the apple. I didnt know he ate fruit. "And I need it" He pointed to the apple.

"Well.. . . . Why?" I asked.

"Are you jealous?" He cooed once swallowing. Thank the Lord. I scoffed.

"Me? No!" _Just a tad. . .? _

**Dont deny-**

_Hush up blubber! _

"Why do you need the apple, could I have some water please" I put out my cup and he poured some in with his hand, (power)

"It keeps something balanced. So Jeb told me" He informed, I sipped the water.

"Soo. Think they'll try an-" I was cut off with a scream. I shot up and dashed into the living room. . .

Oh jeez. She turned the T.V on and there was a bunny jumping around. "How'd he get in there! That is horrible!" She made a disgusted sound.

"Its a T.V and he's being recorded" I said. She looked closely at it touching the screen. It reminded me of Tarzan.

"Wow. Its colorful" She whispered. I chuckled a little, its amusing if you get my drift.

I walked back into the kitchen and, if my life couldnt get any more complicated, Fang had a knife to his throat by some dude in a black cloak.

* * *

**Ooo. Will Fang get kidnapped. . . AGAIN?**

**He's the elemental chap, he could do what ever he wanted. . .of course not! **

**anyways. What do you think of Kal? Have you noticed Fang is drawn to her? wink **

**mwahahaah!!! **

**tiddly pops! x x**


	10. Come to the dark side

**New chap! **

**hehe. Fang is in trouble! "says in sing song creepy voice" **

* * *

"Max" He spluttered out as the black cloak let go of him.

"You have Kal dont you" The black shadow hissed moving around me.

"Uh. N-yeah." I suttered. Dang it. I heard foot steps coming from behind me and Kal jumped up on the table. Oh jeez, now is not the time for kung-fu!

"Darklar" She snarled. _Darklar? _

Then they started talking in tongues, I turned to Fang. "You okay?" I murmured. He nodded holding his throat. "Suuure?" I tested with a small smirk. He lowered his brow at me.

"Yes" He said gruffly and cleared his throat. "I am sure"

". . . . .So you cant kill him!" We heard Kal suddenly say.

"Cant kill him?!?" I asked sticking my hand through the dakr shadow.

She nodded, Fang ran a hand through his hair and one eye turned red the other ice blue, he was mixing an element? He said something in tongue and the Dark Shadow dissapeared, I gaped.

"Wha. . ." I trailed off. He shook his head quickly and smiled at me shortly and then walked over and picked Kal up and off the table setting her down softly. She smiled shyly.

"Thank you" She said sitting on a stool.

"Granted" He gave smirk. Oh please. . . .Gag!

**Jea-lous**! My voice said in a sing song voice.

_Am not_! I thought back.

**Are to **

_Not _

**Are**

_Not _

**A- **

_Look! I am not jealous! I'm over Fang! Jeez. . . .Besides its not like he remembers. _

**Good choice. **

". . . .Out?" I snapped back at the sound of Angels voice. My eyes still closed though. "Oh. Max!" She threw her arms around my neck.

I opened them slowly and a dark face replaced Angel's. "Max" He said in concern, ah, Fang. "Voice."

"Uh huh. I was just arguing with it" I groaned. He chuckled and brushed the hair from my face. I smiled feebly.

"Kind of made me panic. One minute I was talking to Kal and then she screamed" He explained. "She's okay" He looked over at her letting the gaze linger.

**Be careful about Kal**

_Is she like a evil seductor? _

**. . . . . No. Just be careful. **

_Uh. Okay. _

"What did it say?" Fang asked, I jumped.

"N-not much" I stuttered again.

"Liar" He said simply. I glared.

"What! I am not! I-" He was looking at me not taking any of it. Dang it. "Okay, just a teensy bit- Do you like Kal?" I asked randomly.

"W-huh?" He said. Haha, Fang stuttered.

"I said, do you like Kal" I repeated more calmer. He didnt answer. "Fang" I warned.

"She's-" I help my hand up to stop him.

"Fine. Thats all I needed to know" I sighed.

"I didnt say anything" He said confused.

"Its the 'she's' that gives me a clue, anyway I have a Shadow on my back right now, I need to find out whats causing all of this, excuse me" I smiled, he stood up looking pissed and sat down at the coffee table.

I'll speak to him later. "Right" I clicked my fingers lookign for something to say. Nothing was coming. Nada. Zip!

"Max?" Angel asked.

"Yeah sweetie?" She fumbled with the hem of her shirt.

"Why cant you think of anything" I was speechless. Also clueless.

_Great. Someone's taken my ideas! _

**No body has Max. . .Its. . .Kal. **

_WHAt!?!?!_

**All this is a test Max. And Kal is the helper. **

Oh yes. Now I was fuming! How dare she! I screeched. All heads shot up.

"Sorry" I said Kal was now sitting and talking to Fang.

_She steals my mind. And now, she steals my- friend. _

**No. She hasen't stolen any idea's, clues anything, she's made you. . . . .Oh I dont know, its weird, she's made you think that. Kind of.**

_Sooo. . . Can I get them back? _

**Yes. We'll find out. **

"Fang?" I called. He looked over but the look was dark and cold. Great. He hates me!

"What" He snapped. I held up my hands in defense.

"Way, what crawled up your ass" He didnt chuckle or anything.

"I didnt come over to joke Max" He said tonelessly. Figures.

"Okaay. . . . Um. We need to be-" He cut me of with a hand, a slap on my arm, okay, a thump. "What the?"

"Max. Just 'cause _you _have a grudge on her doesnt me I have to" And with that.

_THEY BOTH WALKED OUT ON ME!? _

**I told you we'd work it out. **

* * *

**Hey. Fang's gone off eh. eh. **

**Will he come back? **

**Or will he go to the dark side!?!!**

**okay watching Lee Evens right now and wetting my self laughing! Bahah. **

**see ya. **


	11. Gone

**Wop wop. Here it is. Tum ti tum tum. **

* * *

I stood there gaping, not because Fang just walked out, because of the smirk and teensy wave Kal gave me, _bitch! _Arrrg. 

"Okay. Nothing to worry- where has he gone!" Angel jumped and giggled then put on a straight face.

"School. Kal, is working for them, she obviously guarded my mind reading from her, so I didn't catch it before, sorry" She hugged me, I smoothed her hair down.

"Dont worry" I shrugged. "All we have to do is go and find them."

"You mean another mission!" Nudge jumped up. I nodded. "Ohh yeeah, c'mon then!" She zipped up her jacket then wrote something down on paper, I grabbed a camoflauge back pack and stuffed it with food and drinks. Total came trotting up with Angel.

"Tigger wont come" She said. "Total needs someone doesnt he?"

"NO!" He spluttered. "I'm fine" He added more calmer. I laughed and Angel clicked her fingers.

"C'mon then Total" She smiled and he followed, jumping into her arms. Sweet.

"Okay then Tigg's. See ya soon okay" I gave him a small hug.

"Righto! Bye Max and the flock!" we all said bye and took off.

* * *

**_2 hours later. _**

_Okay Genius, point me in my direction. _I asked the Voice.

**Keep going. . . . . . . South. . . .When you reach Montana I'll point you then. **The voice had determination in its voice.

_Do you have a grudge against Kal? Or anyone? _

**No. Just. . . Kal. But enough of that,. **

"Iggy!" I called, he swooped to me.

"Yep?"

"We're heading south, we reach Montana. How far do you think we are from there?" I asked. He thought.

"At least seven hours away. I remember passing the sign on our way to this town, well, Angel said" I nodded slowly. "Why? Is that where we're going?"

"Uh huh. Then the voice is going to point us to" I said. "And Nudge. Seven hours okay!" She nodded swooping and swirling. Well another flight.

* * *

**Fang POV **

I hissed in pain as I opened my eyes to the blinding light that was hovering over me. What the hell? "Max? Iggy" I sat up and tried to move my arms but they were bolted to the table. Great.

"Hey Fang" Someone said to the left of me, I tured my head and saw Kal. She did this?

"W-where's the others?" I asked, becoming a little freaked. Doesn't usually happen for me.

"Probably mad at you for walking out on them." She smirked. When she saw my confused expression she sighed. "You got in a hissy with Max for not liking me."

"I didn't. How did I get here?" She only laughed.

"Stupid. I tricked you all. Well see ya" She hopped off the metal table and wondered out. I collapsed against the table. They wouldnt just forget me? They didnt when I was kidnapped.

"Awake are we." A tall man said, he had stubble and dark hair, olive skin too. "You're. . . .Fang?" He asked. I nodded. He looked around and unclipped my cuffs. I sat up rubbing my wrists, then froze when he pulled me into a real tight hug. What the hell?

"Um. I'm okay. Really" I said patting his back.

"I know. Son" . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ."I cant believe you're alive" He pulled back studying me. "You look so much like your mother"

"What! You dont know her!" I yelled suddenly.

"Leonardo" **(A/N: Hehe, thats his name. baha!) **"I'm your dad" My eyes widened twice the size of a UFO.

"Y-you arent- my p-parents, I mean, she. Teen pregnancy?" I spluttered out.

"I'm your real father. I met your mother again in the nursing home after you had been taken away, and the boy friend left" He explained.

"Why did you leave?" I spat. He looked like he knew this was coming.

"I was afraid at first. She was only eighteen, I was twenty, so I-" I shut him up.

"I dont care. I-I have a family" I said. He raised an eyebrow. "Its the people I escaped here with" I thought for a mintue an reflected on Kal's words. "They probably hate me now" i mumbled.

"No. They dont, they're coming here. So you have to stay" He said, thats what I was thinking, the accent. Where am I?

"Where am I" It was more of an order to tell than a question.

"Alabama" He replied.

"Alabama!" I hissed. "Thats- how can they fly all the way here?! How do you know!? How did you get in here? Do you work for them?" all the questions came spilling out onto the floor.

"They can fly, and I know because I heard in on the gossip, I got here by Jeb, I dont work for them" He answered all of them.

"Whats your name" He hopped on the table next to mine.

"Nick" I burst out laughing. Coincidence? "What?"

"Um, when we used to take covers at places, we were staying in this house once, and I used Nick as a name" I said, he chuckled. Silence. "I'd rather call you by your real name" He looked up.

"I understand, you've been on your own for nineteen years now, right?" I nodded. "Independant and all that"

* * *

**Yay! Fang has a daddy! Nick. Hehe. Yep, I decided to use that name to make it all weirdo. I lub the name Leonardo, Leo, Leon, woohoo so many nick names! **

**Right well. I'll be off byee! **

**x x **


	12. Purple Haired Girl, Middle Aged Man

**Ooo ello. **

**Back. . . Again. . .! **

* * *

**_Max POV _**

My mouth is dry, and so is everyone elses. We must be nearly there, right now we're in this wood, with out bottles of water out, Total is real peeved 'cause a bird pooped on him. It was funny.

"I'm going in the lake" He grumbled heading into it, I was sat just where the water grazes the side, and the moon was huge. "Max. Can I go in?" Nudge asked. "I feel dirty, and I dont mind getting my clothes wet, I miss getting all dirty" She finished with a sigh.

That didn't make sense at ALL.

"Knock yourself out" I shrugged.

**He's in no danger Max. **The voice piped up suddenly making me jump.

_Really? _

**Yeah. He's with someone he knows. **

_And care to tell me who that person is. . . .? _

**No. **

_I bet you're laughing._

Silence...I knew it. "Max. Can I eat this?" Angel took a bar out of the bag. "Did you put Twinkies in there? I'm craving" Iggy's head was now in the bag. I laughed crawling over.

"Yeaah, here in this pocket" I pulled them out and gave one to him.

_Should we move_? I asked looking at my watch.

**You'd get there by ten or something**. It replied.

"Guys lets move" I called grabbing the bag and putting it on my back. "Who's carrying the mut" Gazzy snickered. Total shot him a death glare coming out of the lake with Nudge.

"I will!" Angel picked him up and took off setting him on her back once in the air.

We all followed suite and headed Alabama way.

* * *

**_Fang POV _**

"...Bye bye Miss American pie, drove my chevy to the levy but the..." A purple haired girl entered the room. I was proped up on my elbows. Her pierced eyebrow raised. "Who are you" She asked putting down the weird pen thing.

"Oh wait no! I know you!" She pointed a finger. Black nail polish. Black lip stick. Pale skin. Purple long hair. Black eyes. Mascara and eyeliner? Black jeans, purple and black shirt. Then really big boots. Looked around nineteen. twenty?

She looks like she stepped out of the Goth Magazine ... Okay I dont know if there is one ... But if there is, she's President of it.

"Teeth or something" I winced. Teeth!?! "Fang" I muttered sitting up. "Right, I'm Jet" And punched my shoulder. "Who's the blonde chick in that picture?" She asked sitting on the table.

Her speech was like those surfer dudes, anyway, I had a picture of Max? "She's got pink streaks and shit"

"Max?" She nodded clicking her finger. "Yeah. You 'n' her got summin' goin' on?" She asked with a smirk. I laughed. "No! Way..." To her face ... It said _I'm not buying this. _

"I dont know! She never tells me" I shrugged. "But you like her" Jet tapped her nose knowingly. I shook my head. "She's my-" Jet slapped my head.

"I have empathy man! I know your deepest feeling when I said her name, a feeling you didn't even know you had" Her green eyes flashing at me, I jumped.

"Oh" I muttered. "I kissed her _ONCE" _Then Jet raised her eyebrows.

"Looks like you kissed her more than once... I'll give you the story" She sat crossed legged infront of me. "Unlike you, I wasnt captured, I was born here. I work on the cameras watching you dudes. And you lot have kick ass moves. Anyway, ages ago. Like a year. You were ... Well killed"

"Let me explain!" She snapped at me as I was going to protest. "Right. Before you were, you and 'Max' had a strong relay" _Relay?_ "Ari. Accidently might I add, killed you"

What? "Yes. He didn't mean to, you were struggling so hard, you cracked your spine and neck. There Max left you, devastated, and her and the flock left. Year after. You found them"

I must have been pale because she slapped my face. "What! I didn't die! I would remember every thing! Even me and Max! Come on! You cant be...Holy Pandas you are"

I sucked in a breath. "Yes tooth, I am, and...They're about one hour away" She said with a smile. I let my self grin secretly. "You better tell her you love her" She shrugged.

"Why?" I asked. "Because, you're heart is going to burst if you dont" And she popped some blue gum. "Jet" A familiar voice came. One I hated.

"Ari" I snarled. He smirked at me. "Hi Fang." He said and walked over to the table. "Ooh Ari, you and Tooth got a burn goin' on, a nasty burn"

Ari smirked. "Yep. I was just coming to see where you were, see you later" And he did something DISGUSTING... Kissed her on ... The LIPS.

"Ew" I whispered unknowingly as it deepened and turned my head away. Its ARI! How can.. You know. "I'll see you later baby" Jet said unwrapping a new wrapper of gum, she had that boucing knee thing.

"Baby?" I whispered as Ari walked out. "Yeah. I love him. He's sooo ... I dont know... Just we have this thing" She shrugged. It was sweet...And sick...

"Hey! Sweet and sick ... Shush" She punched my arm again.

* * *

**_Max _**

Sooo ClOSE! I can see the building. We're right next to the building! Cant get in the building.

"Maax" I heard Nudge hiss. I turned to her. "Yeah?" I asked. Gazzy stepped to the wall and pointed his finger out drawing an arch in the wall.

And then it melted. "Cool huh!" He smiled up at me. I laughed shoving him into the whole with us following. "How..?" I asked. She shrugged and we saw a light.

"Dont go towards it!" I called after Gazzy. He turned back to me. "Oh yeah. Sorry" He stepped back. "Okay. I say we go undercover guys" Iggy said placing a hand on my shoulder.

I snorted. "Seriously?"

He nodded. "Is there guards out there?" I checked. "Yes. Erasers. Guards. White coats."

Dont ask me why ...But I gave into the idea... Yes. We were wearing white coats, me, Nudge and Iggy, the two little ones were in the cart we were pushing.

Man did I feel dumb. A guard would nod to us. Or an Eraser would smile at us. Shudder.

"Where have you been!" A man dragged us into a dark space. I squeaked and kicked him .. Yeah there. "Woah! I mean you guys! Fang is here" He wheezed.

"You know Fang?!" Nudge shook his shoulders. "We've been worried! Where is he! How is he! Whats with this! I mean... Who are you?! Why did you drag us in here! I. Will. Kick. Your. Sorry. White. Butt Mister"

The poor man looked quite horror striken at Nudge's wrath rant. "...In there" He croaked.

* * *

**Mwahahahahah!**

**Sorry! I took soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo LOOOONG to update... Freakin' school and home work. **

**Dang it. Get off'a my back teachers! **

**Anyway. Here it is. And i'll update sraight away now ...if you likes? **


	13. I'd Like To Have Known Sooner

**Hii ! **

**How are all of you? **

**Good. **

**Okay... On with la story. **

* * *

**Max ... Earth To Max! **

I jumped at the loud voice of my Voice.

_What _

**Go on then..! **

_Okay! Okay! _

I pushed open the door, Nudge threw her self at Fang. "Dont you ever do that again! We were worried! How could you do that!?" She yelled at him when she broke off and nestled into Iggy's side.

Fang looked shocked and then like he was coming back to Earth. I nodded my head at the purple head girl. "Aah, you're Max" She gave a small smirk. "Yeah... You?"

"Jet ... I'll leave you lot now. Bye Fang ... And ... I'll tell Ari to lay off. Not like he will but... Worth a try" And with that ... She was gone.

I shook my shoulders and my wings and grinned at him. He pulled my into a hug ... Yes I'm shocked, I hugged back, he broke off and gave Iggy a one armed hug. "Didnt take you guys long then" He muttered.

First I smacked his back. "Are you crazy! How could you trust the girl in the first place!" I yelled and then I relaxed. "But.. We wouldn't forget you Fang"

"Yeah ... I need someone to irritate" Gazzy popped up. I grinned. "Yeah... We need someone to keep Max from dying and..." She trailed of with a wink.

I was mortified, I just hid my face by turning it away. "Where are-" Iggy was cut off by the doors bursting open.

"Max! I knew you'd come back"

Oh jeez ...The man's obsessed!. "No Jeb ... I didn't come back for you ... For Fang... Duh" I rolled my eyes. He huffed clicking his fingers and Erasers piled in throwing them selves at us.

We were prepared.

Nudge used the oldest trick in the book by kicking one in his ... Man hood, snickering and kicking him as he went down and cracked his neck. Oooh.

Angel had made one gauge his eyes out with one of the horrible metal tools...Ew...

Fang was in lock with Ari ... Surprise. Iggy and Gazzy pummling one.

I was left with my clone. "Hey Max" She crossed her arms. I shuddered kicking her in the stomach and punching her over and over again. She wheezed.

"U and A" Iggy called waving a hand. I looked over at him and he held a finger to Gazzy's neck.. Pulse?! "Grab him! We're out" I yelled and we burst out the glass roof.

How cliche ... But ... Hey.

* * *

"Whats up with him?" I asked as we landed near that lake. Iggy flittered his fingers over his throat. "Look" I pulled down his collar and took a look at the huge gash ... It didnt end.

"Help me take the shirt off" I said. "Fang... Little help here" He came over and levetated Gazzy's form. We got the shirt off and I look at the one that was similar to Fang's old one.. Smaller.

"He'll be fine right?" I was asking the voice more ...

**Yes ... Dont fret, just rest. **

I took a breath. "We need to rest. Has he lost a lot of blood? He doesn't look like it" Angel came over with tear streaked cheeks. I cuddled her up shaking my head. Total came over and licked Gazzy's face.

"Oh" He cried. "I hate feeling sad you guys. I need that cat to take it out on." I chuckled giving him a small scratch behind his ear. Fang looked up at me then to Angel and gently took her from me.

"It's okay Ange" He whispered to her. She sobbed looking at the small sleeping Gazzy.

Well. He was breathing just not awake, so thats unconcious?

"I'll bandage this up, then we can leave him to rest under that blanket okay" Nudge came up laying some bandages over The Gasman. I nodded giving her a small hug.

"Thanks. Iggy? You okay?" He looked a little shaken but nodded. "He'll be fine" He said. I scruffed his hair and sat by Fang and Angel.

"Will he?" She asked. "Yeah" Gazzy croaked out opening his eyeslowly. Angel gasped falling by his side. "Gaz!" She whimpered. "Just lemme rest" He said in a gruff voice.

She nodded kissing his cheek and then flicked his nose playfully making him grin.

**_(A/N:- What a touching scene!) _**

About half an hour later, Gazzy was safe under a blanket with Angel and Total sitting quietly beside him. I was sat by the lake and Nudge was with Iggy. Laughing about something, moon was huge and bright but there were no stars tonight.

"Hi" Fang came and sat by me. I smiled a little. "Hey ... You okay?" I asked shifiting closer. He nodded looking up too. "Glad to be back.."

He was all quiet... Nothing unusual but differently quiet. "Seriously ... What is up" I pressed on. He took a breath giving me a quick glance and straightening up then shook his head stiffly.

"Why didn't you tell me I had - died?" he whispered . I gaped. "I didn't want to tell you" I replied guiltily. "And what's more was ... Us" I barely heard the "us" bit.

But all in all. I looked away to leaving silence between us. Until he pulled me in close and kissed my temple. "I would've liked to of known that info" He whispered, I blushed.

"Yeah ... I thought - you know" I shrugged. "Nope I don't" He chuckled. "And we should get a hotel for Gasman" He added. I smiled kissing his cheek.

"Okay Captain" He scowled nudging me. "First we sleep though. And go in the morning yeah?" I asked. He nodded.

* * *

**Wooo! Hopes you like!? **

**Yay. I doo ... and yay? max and fang are 'back together' or BOOO!!! HISS HISS! **

**bye bye! x x x x **


	14. Humble Home and a Broken Wing

**Laaa di daaa laaa ... teehee. **

**Next chappie! Yaaay!? **

**Or as I like to have another choice for people ... Hissss!**

**Because thats what we do when a teacher announces that we are gonna do something we dont wanna do! **

**Yep ...Oh yeah! **

**People:- In the misc section (**_or what ever you call it_ **can you add your own stories? Like ones off the top of your head? **

**Please! Tell! Me! If! You! Know...! **

**Thankies! **

P.S:- **I'm moving on a couple of days in the story if thats coolio **

* * *

"Ahh that feels sooo good" The Gasmna smiled sinking into the bed. I grinned. We found out he had a broken arm too, along with that huge horrible Eraser gash, also his wing was chipped, so we had a long flight to where we are.

"Just rest, I'll bring you in a glass of water" I said and wondered downstairs into the kitchen. "Thanks for checking his arm" I said to Dr. Martinez. She set her mug of coffee down.

"Anytime Max. It's in pretty bad shape, sorry, what happened?" She asked. I sighed putting the glass of water on the table. "Well we were in a fight and he was ... hurt, we'll put it that way" I picked it back up not wanting to give the whole story and grabbed a cookie from the plate with a cheeky smile.

"Here you go" I placed it beside him. He sighed. "Ugh. I shouldn't have put that bomb there" He muttered. I sat down with an eyebrow raised.

"I-The reason why I was injured is because I didn't get out fast enough, I was going to warn you guys, but as I finished placing the bomb in the place, the Eraser got me..I should have been more careful" He shook his head to him self.

"Gaz, dont think like that, it was just a one off. Did you set the bomb?" He laughed shaking his head. "Nah, I always do that after I put it there, unlike Iggy" I chuckled.

"Well, I command you to rest, so do it, and your wing, wont be fixed for a while, it was worse than mine, could've lost it" I rubbed his cheek gently as he grimaced.

"Sorry Max" He sat up with a struggle and hugged me, I hugged back. "Its not you're fault, okay" He nodded and curled up. "See ya later" He yawned. I slipped out of the room closing the door. "Is he okay?" Nudge asked with Angel. I jumped at first.

"Yes. He's fine" I stroked Angels curls. "Needs alot of rest guys, and I think you do to." I checked their tired eyes. Nudge nodded. "Night Max" She gave me a hug and so did Angel.

"C'mon Ange" And they both walked off. As I walked down the stairs I was met with Ella and we hugged each other.

**(A/N: Yes! Lots of hugs! C'mon group hug!) **

"Max! I cant believe your back. Its been forever" She squeaked pulling me into the living room. "Yeah ...Sorry about that" I sighed sitting on the couch. Fang and Iggy had control over the t.v.

"Is the blonde one blind?" Ella asked quietly, he turned his head to us and she jumped. "I'm Iggy and yeah" He said with a small grin and went back to the t.v.

"Oh." She giggled. "And the dark one?" I eyed Fang who was chuckling to what Iggy was watching. Some comedy dude.

**(A/N: Stephen Lynch!) **

"Fang" I said simply. "How come he's soo silent?" She asked. I shrugged. "Because I am" He replied her question with an emotionless face. "Touchy" She whispered to me with a giggled. I laughed.

I dont giggle.

"I'll show you your rooms" Ella stood up, Fang followed, suddenly right behind me, and held my hands as we walked up the stairs. "Um, Iggy? Is that his name? He can have this room if he wants" Iggy nodded walking into the room. "Sweet" We heard him say.

"Um ..Max, you can have this room and Fang you-" He cut her off. "Can I have that room too?" I saw Ella shudder slightly. "_Not_ like_ that_ Ella" I placed a hand on her shoulder. She sighed in relife making me laugh.

"Okay... Yeah sure, have that one too, we're having banana pancakes in the morning okay?" She smiled. "And then I have to go to work" She added. "Unlucky!" I called as Fang pushed me into the bedroom.

* * *

**Max ... Max! **My voice woke me up. I whimpered slightly looking at the clock. 6:30? I want sleeeeeep.

_What!?! _I replied irritated. Fang nuzzled his face into my neck more relaxing me and then tightened the grip around my waist.

**Sorry. I was getting bored... **I was shocked

_Just - cant you like, do something in my - oh forget it! How can a voice get bored! _

**No, not bored as in got nothing to do, bored as in, I want to talk. **

_But its 6:30 in the freakin' morning! Cant you not see! _

**Fine, fine, go back to your slumber, I'll find someone to talk to. **Then it was gone, I grumbled turning around in Fang's grip. I actually squeaked, his eyes were open, the chocolate/black color. Oh! Dark chocolate, yeah, thats what he was... He even tastes like chocolate- or am I just thinking things?

"Its early, did the voice wake you?" He asked in concern. I nodded chuckling at the convorsation. "It said it was bored" I snickered. Fang chuckled too. "Why are you awake?" I asked.

"Because I felt you were" He replied. I grinned and we both fell back to sleep.

* * *

"Oh come on work!" I clicked my left hand fingers the last time and dropped my hand in defeat. "Why wont my power come back!?" I whined. Angel came creeping in and sat next to where I was patting.

"What about your power Gaz?" She asked worriedly. I sighed. "I dont know, my fire power, wont come back" I shrugged then winced in pain. She sighed. "Yeah. Fang's losing his too, maybe they were only temporary" I groaned.

"But it was awesome." I said. Suddenly Angel's eyes went white and everything else did to.

Can I say my sister majorly freaked me out? And right now I needed to change my pants. ...

* * *

**Angels scary, yuh. **

**Well...? **

**Whats going to happen? **

**You decide, if you dont, I'll just choose, but i'm giving you the offer! **

**see y'all! x x x x **

**MWHAAHAHAHAHAHAH **


	15. Your Dad?

**Hey! Ho! Hey! Ho! **

**Uh ... Yeah ... **

**Soo..What has been happening? What is up! What have you all been upto! **

**Okay, you dont have to answer that ... hehe ... Dont question it, or me, either! Hehe (again) **

**Right, so, Gazzy might be losing it power ... Angel's eyes are white ... Lets goo reeeeeade. **

* * *

**Gazzy POV **

I watched Angel, with a bit of fear, and I was curious, her hair started flying around, this seems like a movie, and then her hands rose and she put them to the sides of my head. Then, this was really creepy, she started speaking in _tongues. _

Then she pulled back, eyes normal, face normal. It _was _**NOT **normal!

"What the hell Angel!" I asked holding my face and head checking myself over. "I helped you, duh" She said hopping off the bed. "Night Gaz" And then she was gone.

I flicked my fingers and it was a green flame, on the left hand, and then I tried the right hand, and a blue flame came out! How cool is that!

* * *

**_Fang POV _**

_"I'd never leave you" A dark head woman said cupping his face. "Truth?" He asked. She nodded with a soft smile and walked off rubbing her pregnant belly, but then wolfish grins filled the small boys vision and he was plunged into darkness. "Mommy!" He screamed. _

_"Honey! Stay right there!" She called back, but then screams filled his ears and he was definatly gone. _

I sat up straight in bed with sweat dripping off my head, I looked around the room and a crack of sunlight was just streaming in through the curtains. "Fang?" Max said sleepily. I noticed she was sat at the end of the bed hugging her knees. I looked at her, and breathed in relief.

"What's up? You were breathing really heavy" She crawled upto me, and wrapped her arm around my shoulders, I just held her tight around the waist, she was surprised and cupped my face pulling away. Oh great. I'm crying.

"I-I-saw my mom" I whispered/stuttered. She raised her eyebrows. "You did?" She asked. I nodded. "A dream, when I was taken by the Erasers" I said swallowing harshly.

She ran a hand through my hair playing with it then looked thoughtful. "Was that man your dad?" She asked. I shrugged. "He said he was, but, how am I supposed to believe that"

"Hi I'm your father trust me, I'm in the school where you escaped from, I know all about your flock and your age" I imitated a man's voice she giggled.

"We'll soon know" She nodded and pecked my lips sending shivers over me, "C'mon, I smell pancakes and waffles, hmm, maybe some Captain Crunch!" She hopped off the bed.

I noticed she wore shorts and some black bed socks, and a baggy grey t-shirt. Mine. Hah. She popped her head back in and beckoned me, I followed and sure enough we smelt the waffles, pancakes. And yeah, there were Captain Crunch on the table.

"Morning Dr." She smiled to the woman tucking hair behind her ear, the woman looked oddly familiar. "Hey Max, Fang" She nodded to us. I sat down rubbing my eye.

"Now.. I have to go to work today, but, I'll be home around seven, I checked on the little man, and he still needs rest. Give him a couple more days" She checked her watch and waved bye walking out.

"Couple more days?" I asked. Max poured milk into the bowl. "I know ... Maybe we could use this time to find out where we're gonna go" She ate some. "Yeah" I thought it through, that girl, Ella came in like a rainbow.

"Hey!" She chirped brightly. "Ooh. Someone looks stressed" She said to me and giggled when Max murmured something.

"Soo, guys, how'd you get out and in and then back out...Tell me everything" She said poking a fork into some waffles.

* * *

**Max.. Calm down, Max- **

_He didn't look like Fang though did he! He did in a way, but I could tell...There's something there, I know it. _

**Yes. But we're going to get to the bottom of this aren't we Max. **

_Okay ._I took a breath.

"Max" Hands came to my shoulders gently rubbing them. We'd said goodbye to Ella and Dr. Martinez. Not so much tears since we all new that we were going to see them again. I rubbed my temples leaning into Fang. "What was it saying now?" He asked softly.

"Stuff. I was thinking about your 'so called father' and me and the Voice have got something, I think" He chuckled. "You and the voice"

"Yeah," I slightly laughed. "Kinda weird but ... Yeah" He spun me in his arms and gave me a full kiss this time. "Ew...Get a room" The Gasman said in disgust. He pressed harder on my lips as I kissed back. "Fang! Max!" Angel squeaked. I wrapped my arms around his neck leaning back against the wall I was facing ... Yeah...Dont ask.

"Oh come on! Not even me and Ig's do _that_!" Nudge came in. "Oh don't tell me ... Please" I sighed pulling away getting a slight whimper in protest from Fang. "Thank you!" Gazzy said. "Jeez, I don't even want to think of what you guys do in the bedroom" I chocked.

"We don't do anything!" I called hugging Fang, he nibbled my ear. "Sure we don't" He whispered. I pushed him away with a laugh.

"Aww, how sweet" Ari snarled from the cave entrance.

* * *

**Yo people! How you like? **

**Righto. I must be off now! grabs bags and runs off Byee! **


	16. Reunion !

**Yo! **

**I'm sick and it sucks! Sorry I havent updated for a long time... We're going on a half term ... And had to plan somethings. Sniffle, anyway, so where were we?**

* * *

I whipped my head around to Ari with narrowed eyes. "Ari" I said through gritted teeth, Fang, looked confused. Wait..Why?

"Yes, Fang, why did you think I'd listen to her" Ari said in a sneer, I looked at Fang confused ... Wait, Fang's got Ari by the neck up against the wall.

Ari's eyes looked like they were poppig out of his skull, ew, "Fang put him down" I said grasping his arm calmly. "Listen to your girl Fang" Ari chocked out. I heard someone snicker. Iggy.

"Fang! Put him down thats gross!" Angel squeaked, he jumped and did as he was told, his eyes went back to a normal color. "Whats do you want Ari" I crossed my arms, he was gasping for breath like a fish does in water.

"I-" Gasp. "I came to give you an order" Gasp. "Fly, back to NY" He regained all of his oxygen. I narrowed my eyes. "Why" Nudge cut in with a snap. "Dont ask me ... Do it" He pointed a finger and then flew away.

He confuses me each day.

**Fly Max, he's right, go to New York. **

_I **want **to know why_

**You can't, just do what you get told! **

_I'm not a freakin' child! _

Silence. Hah. "Okay guys, New York" I sighed. Then glanced over at Gazzy clicking his fingers with amazement. "Blue, green, blue-" I sprayed water onto it.

"I'll put those fingers somewhere else one day. We'll rest ... And then we can go okay" I ran a hand through my hair. "Why is it all so frustrating" I grumbled.

"Love you Max" Angel came and hugged me I kissed her head and she went and laid down. "Night guys, I'm on for third watch" Iggy said with a yawn and plopped down. Nudge was dozing off with her head on his chest. I smiled.

"Gaz, you?" I asked. He came and sat by me. "Yeah. Look. Angel did this" He clicked his fingers in demonstration.

**(A/N: Is that how its spelt? Hehe) **

"Really? How" I asked running my finger through the flame. "I dunno. It was freaky, she just ... Did it" I nodded and kissed his head. "Go to sleep, you look tired" He grumbled a 'night' and crawled over to the fire with Total.

"You as well" I smiled up at Fang. He chukled sitting next to me. "Whats with the eyes?" I asked, his eyes were all green, and he wouldnt blink. He just shrugged. "What?"

"They're green" He frowned. "Really?" I nodded. "Yeah. New power?" He shrugged again. "I am an element God" He said in a cocky voice. I laughed and shoved his gently. "Shut up" I sighed and pecked his cheek.

"Second watch then?" He asked. I nodded and he laid his head on my lap.

* * *

**A Week Later **

"Oh it feels like years" Nudge said wistfully as she sat on the grass in Central Park. Iggy snorted. "It _has _been years" Gazzy laughed. Angel was talking to the birds.

I thought it was only fish she could talk to. Man she freaks me out.

"I heard that!" She called. I sat next to Nudge with a smile. "Where'd Fang go?" i asked suddenly. Iggy shrugged, Gazzy jerked his head up to the tree, indeed he was sat on a branch, one leg dangling off and his back against the tree.

"Did anyone see you go up there?" I called. He looked down. "I climbed" He called back. I laughed and looked around. I remembered Robin and my roommates.

I cant even remember their names. I felt sad actually. "Max..." Angel said wearily. "Why so sad?" She asked. "And what roommates?" I sighed.

"When I lived here. I had two roommates, I lived with them... And I had another friend called Robin...I think thats what his name was" I trailed off. "Guys be right back" I stood up.

--

"One coffee please" I asked Robin with a smile. I wonder if he remembers me. He gave a second glance and got it. "Oh come on, dont say you dont remember me..." I said taking it. He raised an eyebrow.

"Max" I said. Then he gasped and nearly jumped over the counter pulling me into a hug. I squeezed him tight. "How are you?" I asked. He had a huge smile on his face. "Me and Brook are getting married" I gaped.

"No way!" he nodded excitedly. "She's over there reading a book. Where's your friends? Or family. Oh my gosh, I missed you sooo much, you have no idea!" He rambled on. I ruffled his hair and walked over to Brook's table.

I saw Fang walk in with a worried look and then he saw me and look relieved, so he went to the counter. "Hey" I said to Brook. She looked at me and coughed. "Excuse me?"

"Its me Max ... Remember ..." I trailed off. "Wings" I whispered.

Then all I remember is being hugged and then Megan walking in and it turned into a hugging fest. So we all went to their house and stayed for a while.

* * *

**My mouth is burning ... Hot doritos! Anywho. Again!! I am _Really really REALLY _sorreeee. I'll update again tomorrow ... Because I wont be here again for monday, tuesday and wednesday, I have to go hospital again! Wooo..**

**Note the sarcasm. **

**Bye! X X **


	17. Matt

**Free as a bird! **

**Not. I have to go back in a week! Waa ... Anyway, thank-you to a anonymous reviewer, correcting the title and all that, hehe, I didn't see the mistake. **

**ALSO! Again .. I know you get critics (or how ever you spell it) and all that, _but _if you dont really think this fanfic is good, just dont review ... its a waste of ... typing ... if you feel like venting into a review ... I understand! **

**Oh yeah! Hot Doritos! Its hot tirangles ... Haha, that sounds funny ... to me. **

**Anywho, I am also _very_ sorry for the wait. I missed writing myself ... **

* * *

**Max:**

"Wow...Its changed" I looked around with a smile. Angel and Gazzy had made themselves comfortable on the couch. Brook smiled. "Yeah .. Megan's moved out, she's with someone I think" I laughed.

"Who's he?" She asked me in quiet voice. I looked over at Fang who was talking with Robin. "Oh, Fang" I shrugged. She smiled _that smile _and went to talk to pet Total.

"His name is Total" Angel smiled. Brook grinned. "He's sweet, is he dirty? Wanna give him a bath?" Angel's eyes brightened and Robin came in. "Bath?" He asked. "Aw! Who's dog?" he asked. "Angel's" I walked up and giggled at Total's furry face. Annoyance in his eyes.

"Can you help?" Angel tugged his sleeve, he scooped Total up and Total let out a gasp. "So ... Whats for dinner?" I asked, Fang settled his hands on my hips following me into the kitchen.

"Pizza?" I nodded. "What were you talking to Robin about?" I asked. He grinned. "Nothing" He said. I rolled my eyes and kissed his cheek.

"Wait ... Who wants salad" Iggy came in. We all looked up. Iggy was tall. Tallest one here I'd say. "But ..." Brook started. "I'm blind. Want salad or something?"

* * *

We had a very nice salad thanks to the chef ... Iggy, "Wow...That was nice" Brook said amazed. "Yeah. How did you learn to cook?" Robin asked.

Iggy shrugged. I got up looking at Angel's tired face, I pulled her up. "Can she borrow my old room?" I asked. Brook jumped up. "No. We got a room for her. And i her brother wants to share"

Gazzy got up grumbling about something and we put them to bed.

"We'll use my old room" I said a bit embarrassed. Fang caught the light blush on my cheeks and nudged me with an amused smirk. "Okay, well, um, Iggy and Nudge, you two can have the room down the hall, its a spare, its got to put - up beds" Robin informed.

"I'll show them" Brook stood. "Night Robin, night Brook" I kissed their cheeks and pulled Fang into the room, "Well, Mr. Silent, that was the most silence I've ever heard from you" I smiled looking around the room.

It was the same. He shrugged. "It felt weird" He said looking at the pictures of us, me Brook and Megan, on the dresser. "Wow. You had pink hair?" He laughed.

I gaped and went to look...

**Flashback**

_"So ... Who was he in the store?" I asked with a smile sitting on Megan's bed. She giggled. "Julian, he invited us to a party" I laughed. "And it has a theme" She trailed off sitting next to me. _

_"Color's, lots of color's, so ... I'm gonna dye my hair ... You?" She asked. I felt daring. So I opened my stupid mouth. "Pink" I grinned. She giggled and we ran to the store to get some dye's. _

**End FlashBack. **

"Yeah. Thats what I did it for" He smiled still. "Thats the shortest skirt I've ever seen you in" He muttered. I blushed at that and picked up another one.

"This is when we went to the zoo" I grinned. "Megan almost got eaten by that tiger" I added. He chuckled. "Oh! This is Miss. Ben's wedding" I picked up the wedding photo. "You look pretty" He said stroking my hair. I blushed _again _and picked up the next one, and slammed it back down.

But Fang had to just pick it up again ... "Who's he?" he asked. I groaned. "Matt" I said. He just stared at me in the other guys arms. "Fang ... It was ages ago, I'm with you now" I ran a hand through his dark hair, he looked at me with a small smile.

"Sorry" He ran a hand over my cheek, and kissed it. "Yeah. He wasn't boyfriend material anyway" I sighed. He chuckled and looked at the next one. "We'll stop looking at them now" I put the picture down of me and the ex kissing.

"Why didn't you get rid of them?" He asked. I huffed. "Because we stayed friends" I shrugged. "But ..." He trailed off. "Fang. I don't want to argue about an ex, okay?" He nodded and pushed him back for a kiss.

"Oops" I heard a spurt of giggles from out side the door when it shut.

* * *

**yawn I'm gonna put more action in tomorrow ... Okay! Matt...Random spurt of the moment thing guys, just thought I'd like to get Fang jealous. **

**Moohahahah. **

**Righto! **

**Goodbye ... I think...For the next chapter to. We can have a star guest! Woo! **

**Byebye! ...x...x...x...**


End file.
